


Then, we met, and everything changed

by weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe/pseuds/weareallabitcuriousthoarentwe
Summary: "Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realise that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me"





	Then, we met, and everything changed

**Author's Note:**

> Canon until the night at the bistro- but Michelle doesn't break in and so everything plays out rather differently for Kate and Rana. Gonna be my first multi-chap (probably, except idk if I'll have enough inspiration/brainpower to do this whole completely-diverging-from-the-plot-of-the-show-whilst-still-watching-the-show thing...we'll see how it goes) so please bear with me <3 [Inspired by the quote in the description from Pierre Choderlos de Laclos in Les Liaisons Dangereuses]

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rana asks, anxiety running through her voice like a stream coursing through a rocky valley; her worry relentless, her thoughts in constant flow. 

“I told you, everyone’s gone- Michelle just wanted to get back to Robert” Kate responds, her voice calm, certain, and about the only thing that can vaguely reassure Rana in that moment that this is okay, that she is okay. Kate gives Rana one of those smiles; a blink-and-you-miss-it, barely there little thing that somehow still makes Rana squirm, makes her heart flutter and jump, whilst simultaneously grounding her back to earth, safety, comfort, home. 

Kate wants her to be able to breathe, relax, and just take in the brief moments they have together, alone, in peace, before reality drowns them both again. Almost instinctively, Rana’s eyes dart up to the bistro security camera; she’s become so accustomed to sneaking around and watching her tracks that her eyes are drawn to the thing like it’s her worst enemy, a loop hole, a weak link in their chain of secrets.

Kate’s eyes follow hers, “Relax”, she says, with that little grin again, “I’ve switched it off. No one can see us.” She takes Rana’s tiny shaking hands into her less-tiny steady ones, giving them a reassuring squeeze and pulling the other girl ever so slightly closer. To an on-looker, such a move would appear insignificant; to Rana, every inch closer she gets sees her inhibitions dissolve and her focus on Kate magnify. “We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

Kate leans in, closing the final gap between them, planting a soft, tender, relatively innocent kiss on Rana’s lips, feeling the other woman melt into it. Just like that, they’re apart again; their eyes still locked in affection but their lips and their skin painfully disconnected. “Drink?” Kate chirps, and Rana nods, mirroring Kate’s sweet smile adorably as she’s lead over to their candlelit table-for-two. 

“So, what’d you tell ‘em?” Kate asks casually, a question that instantly tastes sour when she sees the smile fall off of Rana’s face and be replaced by a fretful cringe. As she pours out the wine, Kate silently curses herself for putting her stupid foot in her stupid mouth- bringing the very two individuals who send Rana’s guilt insane, and are, additionally, almost certain to kill the vibe, into their happy space.

“Zee’s still out with the van. I told Yasmeen I had to make a house call to a patient…can we not, talk about them?” Rana spews desperately, and Kate understands, already had the apology waiting on her tongue. 

They clink their glasses together, neither one really sure of what they’re ‘cheersing’ to- maybe it’s to love, to each other, or just to not getting caught. Kate takes a sip, but the fine wine is wasted- her senses are otherwise engaged with an overwhelming adoration for the woman before her. Time slows as Kate looks at Rana. It always has, even before they were lovers. There’s something about Rana that begs to be savoured; Kate can’t help but absorb as much of her as she can- the scent of her shampoo, the heart-shape to her lips, the way her uniform hugs her body, the way her messy hair frames her structured face, the way her big eyes glint and dance in the dim yellow light. 

Kate puts down her glass, and Rana follows suit, and this time their kiss is anything but innocent. Their lips collide, not aggressively so, but with a distinct purpose and pressure that is sure to leave them both gasping for air. It’s still soft; it always is with her, Rana thinks. But there’s just enough tongue, grazing of teeth and lip-biting to take them far beyond their ‘safe zone’. Kate’s caution is palpable; she doesn’t want to rush Rana, or frighten her, or throw her in the deep end. But Rana makes it clear that tonight marks a shift in their dynamic, and she is a woman on a mission that is not, under any circumstances, to be messed with. Her hands make for Kate’s neck, one slipping into her hair and tugging at it gently, bringing them closer than Kate imagined possible. The kiss deepens as Rana’s hunger rears its long-suppressed head, and Kate’s hands find their way down Rana’s lower back to sit at her hips, closing any remaining distance between their bodies. 

So they make out. Both fully clothed bar their jackets, they kiss until both of their lips are sore. It’s insane, Rana thinks, how incredibly intimate it all feels, despite barely reaching so-called ‘second base’. It’s also incredible, Rana thinks to herself, how unbelievably, whole-heartedly, skin-to-core turned-on she is from the sensation. Even oral or penetrative sex with previous partners held nothing up to this. She feels a hum in her bones and a tautness in her muscles that is like nothing she’s experienced before. Like she’s flying, floating- some out-of-body, spiritual experience she can’t believe she’s been missing until now. Just kissing Kate, feeling her lips work their way down her jaw, her neck, her throat; just being touched by Kate, feeling her hands caress the curves of her ass, her waist, her breasts. It’s all so intense, and there’s so much heat Rana swears she’s about ready to combust. 

“Wait” Rana gasps suddenly, just as Kate is winding her up to the point of no return, because she wants to show her something. 

“Sorry”, Kate blushes, “got a bit carried away with myself there, didn’t I?”

“No!” Rana almost yells, and Kate raises an eyebrow at that, smirking. Rana coughs, “I mean, no” she stutters, more composed, in a very much failed attempt to maintain an aura of chill. Kate just laughs, “God, you are so adorable”, and kisses her on the nose.

“I wanted to show you this. That…that song I was telling you about… ‘Ai du’ by Ali Farka Toure…” she trails off, rummaging in her bag for the disc whilst simultaneously pressing her legs together in an attempt to tame the persistent throb that had snuck-up on her during their make-out session. 

Ever perceptive, Kate tip toes up behind her, sliding a hand round Rana’s waist and laughing into her ear “someone’s a bit worked up”, giving her a light pat on the bum. Rana just squeaks, blushing and flushed all over from a combination of arousal and embarrassment of what could widely be perceived as the unwarranted nature of said arousal. Kate had barely touched her directly, for God’s sake, yet Rana still can’t stop shaking. She does, however, find some comfort, as she listens to the pants escaping Kate’s lips and a similar tell-tale flush creeping down the other woman’s neck, suggesting she too has lost the majority of her cool. 

Basically, they are both ridiculously attracted to one another and both ridiculously awkward with how to deal with that fact, Rana concludes, as she finally pulls out the disc and moves to slot it into the CD player behind the counter. The music pours out, and Rana loses herself in the sounds, throwing her head back and rolling her hips. She returns her gaze to Kate, who is watching her in awe, mouth agape. Before tonight, Rana would most likely have retreated, backtracked, side-stepped the other woman’s intense gawp. But she doesn’t. Because right then, Rana realises no one has ever looked at her with so much love; no one has ever made her feel so adored, so accepted and so beautiful. So, boldly, before pre-conceived inhibitions get a chance to stop her, she unbuttons her shirt. It’s not a strip for show- if anything, it’s clumsy as hell. The act of removing the garment is far more complex. It’s a vulnerability Rana’s showing she’s ready to reveal to Kate. 

Kate’s eyes can’t help but fall to Rana’s breasts as the shirt falls. She’s mesmerised by them; they’re small and round, barely contained within a too-small, simple and sensible black bra. Before Kate gets a chance to even think about catching her breath, Rana reaches behind her back and undoes the clasp. The bra falls, exposing Rana’s breasts completely, peaked with brown nipples. Rana has no urge to cover up or shy away; she maintains eye contact with Kate throughout the whole thing. 

“Oh my gosh.” Kate says, throat dry and voice raspy. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to get any more perfect.”

Rana smiles wide, and it reaches her eyes, and Kate smiles, and they’re both smiling goofily at each other as the music fades out of significance. 

“Your go” Rana says, matter-of-factly, with a certain wildness Kate’s never seen her wear before. She obeys, bringing her t-shirt up and over her head before removing her bra, too. Rana studies every newly exposed detail; Kate’s torso, her arms, her shoulders, her cleavage, her breasts and the pink nipples at their peaks. And never in her whole life has she seen anything like Kate Connor. Nothing resembles the beauty of the woman before her; the seven wonders of the world don’t even come close. She’s taken aback, and fascinated, and overcome with desire, all at once. 

Tentatively, she walks towards Kate, who appears to be rooted to the ground like a plant, waiting for Rana to make a move. Rana stops a few inches from her, and Kate brings a hand to cup Rana’s cheek. Rana turns her face into Kate’s palm, bringing her own hand up to toy with the strap of Kate’s watch. Rana bites on her bottom lip, and Kate gives her a reassuring smile. Rana brings a single index finger to trace patterns down the valley between Kate’s breasts, before cupping the left in her hand completely. Kate lets her head fall back at the sensation, releasing a moan that gives Rana the confidence to take her other breast into her hand, responding to the beautiful noises Kate makes, letting her gasps guide her movements, her pressure. 

Rana kisses Kate again, colliding their lips together with uncontrollable passion and heat as she works at her breasts. Kate’s hands resume their position at Rana’s waist, stroking up and down Rana’s body with a tenderness that sees them both moaning into the kiss. Rana pulls back and wiggles her eyebrows, swaying her hips to the music as she unbuttons her trousers. She shuffles out of them, not particularly gracefully, and Kate proceeds to do the same. They’re both giggling, and Rana puts her hands on Kate’s sides, pressing their crotches together and rolling her hips. Her attempt to get a two-left-footed Kate to synchronise in the motion fails, however, and just makes them giggle even more. Kate holds out a hand for Rana to take and spins her round, then circles up behind her so they slot together like a puzzle. She wraps one hand round Rana’s waist and the other higher, resting diagonally across her breasts. Kate rests her head in the crook of Rana’s right shoulder, peppering the area with kisses. Rana, still smiling dopily, reaches a hand back into Kate’s hair, and turns her head to meet Kate’s lips once more. 

After a few more minutes of exploring each other with their hands as they kiss, Rana’s neck begins to cramp from the angle. She turns around, not leaving Kate’s arms, so their faces are millimetres apart. She wraps her arms round Kate’s neck and pecks her on the lips, before giving her a light push to the chest and lacing their fingers together as they stumble as one towards their table. Kate feels the back of her knees hit the chair and lets herself fall as Rana clambers atop of her, legs spread eiter side of Kate’s waist but the apex of her thighs still hovering a distance away from Kate’s crotch. When she does lower herself fully, Rana releases a deep, thick, rasping moan at the contact. Rana’s hands tangle in Kate’s hair and Kate’s hands go instinctively for Rana’s breasts, before trailing their way lower down her torso. Kate traces patterns and words Rana can’t quite decipher down her chest, stomach and pelvis. The music ripples and their lips feel inevitably intertwined, like their separation would see stars fall from the sky and angels cry out in despair. There is nothing but admiration, appreciation and affection between them in that moment; nothing but pure and honest love drawing them in close. Skin coats skin like their bodies have become one, distinguishable only by the heat that burns at the seams of each woman. Their movements are not finessed or rehearsed; they are untamed and unashamed and wild as both Kate and Rana clutch at the time they have left alone. 

The track comes to an end, and Kate feels Rana pull back reluctantly from their embrace. She rests her forehead against Kate’s, but turns her face away to the side as much as she can bring herself to do so, eyes closed, still shaking and breathing heavily.

“Hey, hey, Rana…” Kate whispers, bringing a still quivering but gentle hand to Rana’s cheek and encouraging her to look at her once more. Rana does, and it only makes her curl deeper into herself and shake her head as she looks into Kate’s impossibly soft eyes.

“I’m sorry” she whispers, barely audible, as Kate tugs her into a hug. “I just…I want this, more than anything, more than you could know…but I want it right and honest… I want to give myself to you fully, I don’t want to hold back, but I can’t help it- I’m still married and I’m still lying and I can’t compartmentalise that fact away. I just want it to be as perfect and special as you are to me…” she trails off, sounding thoroughly defeated.

“Oh Rana, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to push you-"

“No, no!” Rana protests, pulling back from their hug and taking Kate’s face in her hands. “You didn’t, I promise. I wanted this- I still want this- so, so much…” her eyes trail down to where her crotch meets Kate’s lap and the tell-tale wetness there, and both can’t help but grin. “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re perfect. Completely wonderful, and understanding, and too kind for your own good...and I love you, so much- but I can’t make love to you until…”

“Yeah” Kate nods, understanding pooling on her face along with unmasked disappointment at her remembering of the other parties involved. Rana kisses her a final time- slow, deep, soft. Kate nestles her head into Rana’s chest and Rana holds her there close. They stay that way, silence lapping over them in waves, until the time comes for them to go their separate ways once more. Returning to their 'homes', sadness looms both hearts in the form of silent, unspeakable memories at the moment of their parting.


End file.
